The Pack of Wolves
by bowtiesandbluescarves
Summary: Rhiannon Rivera is a mute, and everyone knows it. When the Marauders are in their fifth year, a surprise student comes to Hogwarts and there starts an adventure of pain, love and magic. Tallulah Black is the only female Marauder and she's in for the year of her life. Why does the name Remus ring a bell in Rhiannon's mind and why are there rumours of a haunted shack? Werewolves.
1. The Girls

"Rhiannon I'm going to Kings Cross now, see you at Christmas!" There was the thundering of footsteps on the stairs and James Potter laughs as I run into his open arms and hug him tightly before writing on my whiteboard for him to stay safe and make lots of trouble for me. He smiles fondly at me and laughs. "'Course I will, little mouse. See you at Christmas!" He calls out to me, grabs his trunk and takes his mum's hand to apparate away. Now that he's gone, I can explain a bit to you. I'm Rhiannon Rivera, I am 15 years old and I am a complete mute. When I was four, I was with my parents at St Mungos, a hospital for Magical people when Death Eaters attacked, leaving the place in burns and ruins, I am one of the only people to have survived to I was taken to my cousin's home, James Potter, and I was raised here, after hearing about what actually happened to me, I became a mute and I now refuse to talk to anyone, the only words I can make out are "FIRE" or "BURN". Now you know a bit more about me, let's get on with the story. I have two cousins, Lucy and James Potter, Lucy is 13 this year and James is the same age as me. My aunt May and my uncle Jerry took me in happily and have raised me as their own since, I love them with all my heart, but I can only show it using my drawings and my writing. I would love to tell them just how much I love them, but I just can't talk... You see, I am not allowed to attend Hogwarts yet, because I am this special kind of Witch, I am a Particularum Moderatoris, it means Elemental Controller, I can control the four elements and time and space and I love doing it, but it can get out of control and, boy, you do not want to see me out of control, it's not pretty at all. One more little detail about me, don't tell anyone any of this...

_CHANGE OF P.O.V_

"You are a disgrace to this family, stupid girl." The fifth time today my dad has told me that, I am a disgrace to our family, no Gryffindor should be allowed in this house, you're just as bad as Sirius, blah, blah, blah. I am sick of hearing all of this, I just need to get out of here. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts and the other Marauders; James Potter, arrogant toe-rag, one of my best friends; Sirius Black, womaniser, my cousin; Remus Lupin, werewolf, my secret crush; Peter Pettigrew, the tag-along, I hate him; then there's me, Tallulah Fflur Black, werewolf, the only girl Marauder. I love our little group because we can do anything together and we get away with Pranks. We are the 'best pranksters to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts' and my dear cousin likes to put it, we are the best of friends and me and Remus are lucky to be at Hogwarts, being werewolves and all, but we have our secret animagi friends to keep us company in the Shrieking Shack; James is a Stag (hence the nickname "Prongs" for his antlers), Sirius is a Dog (that looks like the grim, hence the term "Padfoot" for padded feet) and then Peter, being the smallest, is a rat (hence the name "Wormtail" because his tail looks like a worm; he can slip between the tree-branches and press the knot which stops the tree moving for a while.) I am "Lunar" because of the full moon and Remus is "Moony" for the same reason, we love what we do and I wouldn't change it for the world, even if it did mean running away. I hate my family, except my oldest and youngest sisters; Narcissa and Andromeda. Then there's Bellatrix, oh how I hate Bella, she's mean to me, she discriminates me, she bullies me, she tortures me, and I wouldn't be surprised if she became a Death Eater in the near future. Anyway, back to my bit; it's the first day back at Hogwarts today and I have to go back with my cousin by apparition from my older sister, thank god it isn't from my dad; he would 'accidentally' let go and kill me somehow, that would make his day. So, off to my proper home, and to see my best mates again; this is going to be one hell of a year, and it's going to start with a BANG.

(Flashback)

_You're a freak, like my sister. FREAK." Petunia spat in my face, and then ran back to her other friends, laughing. Another girl came up to me, smiling politely. _

_"It's okay, she thinks I'm a freak too because I got accepted into a school for special people. I'm Lily Evans, who are you?" I shook my head at her and zipped my mouth shut. "Oh… you're a mute? So you're Rhiannon that my sister talks about!" She grinned at me and sat next to me. "I don't believe that you're a bad person, you seem nice. My sister's just jealous that you're pretty and smart and she isn't." She smiled at me again. "You should meet my friend Severus, he's nicer than Petunia and he's going to this special school too." She grabbed my hand and bounded off towards the wooded part of the school. I grabbed my piece of paper from my school bag and a quill and wrote the words: 'You're going to Hogwarts, aren't you?' Lily looked shocked, then nodded and smiled. "You're really smart!" She giggled, pulling me to a tree where there was a hole at the bottom, leading to a small den, she pulled my down the hole and it led to a small cosy room with a boy with a curtain of black hair, framing his high cheekbones and black eyes. I smiled at him and waved, recognising him as Severus Snape, from our year. I smiled at them and motioned for them to sit down, like I was doing. We all sat in a huddle around a small table and the other two talked about Hogwarts, while I sketched the two laughing and talking. I was glad I made a friend, other than my cousin, James, of course._

~Rhiannon's POV~

I hadn't laughed in a long time, but thinking back to the day I met Lily Evans was making me smile. I was awaiting Albus Dumbledore to come and tell me is it was okay to go to Hogwarts this year to train my magic, because my powers were out of control this summer, involving blowing up someone's house. That was a bad day… I was brought out of my trail of thoughts by the smashing of my vase… again. That must be Dumbledore. I sighed and walked into the living room, curtseyed to the Headmaster and fixed the vase with a wave of my hand.

"Good evening, Miss Rivera. I believe you are eager to enrol at Hogwarts this year." I nodded, and he chuckled, carrying on talking. "We can give you the opportunity to start this year, but you will need a tutor to catch you up on five years of school. You can have Lily Evans teach you the basics and your cousin and his friends can catch you up on other years. If you go to Diagon Alley now, I can come and apparate you to Hogwarts from here at, let's say, eight o'clock tonight, so that you can get sorted with the first years and give the others a nasty shock, now off you go, go and buy your school stuff." I nodded eagerly and ran off to grab some money and a bag to carry all my new school stuff, my aunt charmed it so that it carries limitless things, but only feels half full. I took his arm and we disapperated to Diagon Alley, we landed right into the middle of Florish and Blotts, but nobody thought anything of it, so I walked around and bought all my essential books. Then I went to the Owl Emporium and bought a small tabby cat called Molly, who seemed to be drawn so close to me that it was impossible to say no, I then went to Madame Malkins Robe Shop and bought myself some Hogwarts first years robes, that were slightly too big for me to fit into them for the whole year, I also had them custom charmed to resist fire damage and to stay un-touched/un-damaged when I shift into an animal. I then went to Ollivanders Wand Shop and I was greeted by the strangest of men. He tried to talk to me, but I couldn't speak. I motioned the zipping movement and he understood. He kept passing me wands of all shapes and sizes, but none of them felt right; until he passed me the final wand. It was chestnut with oak flowers carved onto the sides, there was a thumb grip, and a small white daisy at the base, the wand was 8 and a half inches and it fit my hand perfectly, the core was Thestral hair and the glow that lit the room made me close my eyes and look away. Ollivander looked so surprised he forgot I was there for a moment.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed…" He started to bustle around, and brought me a small case, embroidered with complicated words in Greek, I think. "This is the case that comes with that wand, that wand is not one of my own, but one of a higher calibre of wand makers, the Ancient Greeks, it is odd that you should have this wand, because it has not found an owner in over 3000 years, you are a lucky witch, little girl. Now, that wand is free from me, because it is not of my making. Look after that wand, Miss Rivera, and enjoy your day." He smiled at me, and I waved, leaving the shop, and going to the nearest grate to get home. I didn't have to saw the place I wanted to go, I just simply had to throw a piece of paper into the fires, that says exactly where I want to go, useful really. I stepped into the fire, and felt a familiar tug behind my eyes and then I was sent spinning towards home, and falling out onto our welcome mat. I sat up, pulled my hair back into a pony tail, and started to pack my trunk, humming a small tune that I had heard once on our radio. When the time came, and eight chimes were heard through the house, as if right on cue, Dumbledore apperated into the house, right in front of me, I would have screamed if it weren't for him doing that so often. I smiled at him, grabbed my trunk, placed my wand in my robes and took his arm, appearing seconds later, after feeling like being squeezed through a tube and suffocated, we arrived at Hogwarts. The room that we landed in was filled with odd gizmos ad on a perch was a large and majestic Phoenix. I gaped at the size of Dumbledore's office and then walked with him through the hallways and to the great hall. Dumbledore just walked in and apologised for being late, he then said that there was a new student, blah, blah blah, and then he came back out and pulled me into the Great Hall, I was blushing furiously, which suggested that my hair was a deep shade of violet. I hid my face and walked over to the first years, towering over them, and standing out with my colour changing hair, I looked over to the Gryffindor table and there was my cousin, not even bothering to look up, his friends, concentrating on a map, and Lily Evans looking at me in shock. My hair turned a little lighter shade of purple and streaks of blue and ginger shone through my hair, symbolizing that I'm neutral, but embarrassed and a little sad. I huffed and waited for all of the first years to be called, I was slowly starting to fall asleep when the teacher called out: "Rivera, Rhiannon Elizabeth." I gulped and looked around, to see James and his friends look up, and their eyes laid on me, shocked. I smiled at him and waved a bit, then sat on the stool, with the hat placed over my head. I gulped again and then the hat started to talk.

"Another one, eh? Goodness, you're just like you're cousin and your brother." 'I don't have a brother' I thought and the hat laughed. "You'll see little girl, they always see. Now, too much clever to go to Hufflepuff, too brave to go to Ravenclaw, too witty to go to Slytherin, too quiet to be in Gryffindor." 'Please, don't put me somewhere where I am lonely… I want to stand out, be bold.' "Well then, why didn't you say so before?" I swear the whole school heard that conversation, but I couldn't talk, so they couldn't have. Then that hat called out to everyone, "Slyther… Gryffindor!" He called, I sighed a breath of relief and then ran off to sit next to some boy, and a red-head girl.

"Hey, I'm Marlene, and this is Mary." She put her hand out for me to shake, I took it slowly, rolled my tongue around in my mouth and opened it. A small voice came out, but not much.

"Rhiannon." I stated, surprised that I could talk. "Rhiannon Rivera." I smiled weakly at her, grabbed a small bite to eat, then left for the common room that James had told me so much about that I could just find my way there. I smiled to myself and then though about the password, I figured it out easily and let myself inside. It was exactly the way I imagined it and I flopped down on the sofa. A minute later, or what felt like a minute, I could hear laughter coming from outside the portrait hole, the hole swung open to reveal my cousin and his friends. I smiled, and sat back down.

"That was so funny, did you see the look on that girl's face when the hat started talking to her?"

"A new student? I can't believe it." Another voice stated the obvious. My hair turned a midnight black, and my face went dark red.

"Oh yeah, a new student, I can't believe how stupid she looked, she was just a little mute until a while ago, funny how time flies." I stood up, facing them. James gulped and then looked shocked at the way I was speaking. "Go on, Potter, tell them who I am then, if you're so scared of me. I suppose you should be, I could burn your butt off right now for talking about me, though Aunt May wouldn't be happy with me for hurting her favourite and only son." I let my rage out with a bit of cursing under my breath and then sat down, my hair turning it's natural shade of light ginger.

"Um, guys, this is my previously muted cousin, Rhiannon… She's scary when she wants to be, even when she doesn't talk. She already knows Lily and Snape from her primary school and she was my best friend before Hogwarts." Two of the others looked at me shocked, the other had a strange look on his face, like he'd seen me before, and I couldn't help thinking that I'd seen him too. "Rhiannon, this is Pad- I mean Sirius, Peter and Remus." _Remus_… I could hear the screams of children, adults and pets as the fire enclosed the building and the Death Eaters' laughs. I could hear my mother calling for me, and for another, _REMUS._


	2. Rem and Ree

"I know you. Remus. I know that name, I know your face, your scars, your mind, your everything. You're Remus Lupin, you're… a werewolf, that night in St Mungos… you survived. The fire brought down everything, I thought you were dead." I hit him on the arm twice with my book, that I had in my bag. " . .dead!" I shouted at him, hitting him each time with the book. "You could have at least checked if I was alive or not, but you! I thought you were dead, and mu and dad. But no, you led me to believe that you were dead, but you got out perfectly fine!" I shouted, poking him in the chest with each word. "I hate you Remus Lupin, and I always will." I huffed and walked away, sitting down, back on the sofa. "You weren't there for me when I needed you most."

"I think you have the wrong person, I don't know you." I looked up at him, hurt and hate filling my eyes.

"Look at me in the eyes, and tell me you don't know who I am." I looked at him right in the eyes, and my eyes must have changed colour, because he took a step back and opened his eyes wide.

"Ree?" He asked, moving closer, and sitting next to me.

"Rem."

"I told you not to call me that, and that was ten years ago." He stated, chuckling a little.

"Well, you called me Ree, it was sort of payback. Besides, mum liked Ree better." I stuck my tongue out at him, and stood up, walking over to the stairs leading to my dorm. "Oh, and Rem, you better explain to a confused bunch of people standing right there, including your… I mean OUR cousin, how this all happened." I grinned and ran up the stairs towards the dorms, trying to figure out which one was mine. I stopped in front of the fifth door that I had tried, and saw my name with Marlene McKinnon, Mary McDonald, Tallulah Black and Lily Evans. I grinned, remembering that Lily probably had no idea who I was. I walked into the room and picked a bed with no trunk at the end, then my trunk popped up out of no-where and placed itself at the end of the bed. I giggled, and opened it, taking out a pair of shorts and a top, getting changed and sitting on the bed, finishing off the sketch from five years ago of Sev and Lily. I hadn't drawn in a long time, and it felt good.

_Tallulah_

"Okay, Lupin, spill." I stated, sitting down next to him, crossing my arms. "Who's the chick, and how do you know her?"

"That, is Rhiannon Elizabeth Lupin, my twin sister and apparently, Prongs' cousin, which is weird, because that makes him my cousin too." He shuddered and I giggled.

"How come you never told us that you had a twin sister?"

"Well, honestly, I thought she was dead. I thought she died in a fire at St Mungos ten years ago, but apparently, there is more to that girl than what meets the eye." He chuckled and folded his legs underneath him. "That's really all I have to tell, I didn't know she was alive, haven't seen her in ten years, and apparently she lives with Prongs, so…" He shrugged, and Prongs sat opposite me, with Padfoot and Wormtail on the floor, surrounding the fire. Just as Lupin was about to open his mouth again, Lily, Marlene and Mary walked in whispering and giggling.

"Oh, look, it's you." Lily sighed and ran up the stairs before Prongs could even get out of his seat to ask her out. Marlene followed straight after, and Mary looked around, grabbed a roll of parchment and a quill of the side and ran up after them.

"I guess I'll have to follow them, they're not re-decorating the room again without my input." I stood up, smoothed out my top and ran up after the others. "NIGHT BOYS!" I shouted back down the stairs towards my cousin, and best friends. I heard a few muffled replies of 'NIGHT LUNAR'. I grinned and ran up to the room, laughing. The girls were sitting on the bed, surrounding Rhiannon. I sighed. "What are you three doing to our newest member of the dorm?" I asked, folding my arm and leaning against the bed post.

"Re-decorating the rest of the room with her, duh!" Marlene made it look like it was so obvious, I rolled my eyes.

"Rhiannon, is this okay with you? Oh, and no doing my bit of the room. I get to choose the colours and design, but other than that, change away my dear fellows." I said in my posh voice, then flopped down on the bed next to them. "So…" I said, pushing my hair out of my face and tying it up in a bun. "Remus' twin sister, eh? You look a lot like him, not that I think about it… Ginger hair, brown eyes, same face shape, but you have freckles and he doesn't." I admit, I have a crush on Remus, and I have for a while, but I'm not about to tell these girls that, they gossip like old ladies in a knitting club. I grinned.

"No way, you're Remus' twin? That's quite cool! I wish I had a twin!" Mary exclaimed, sighing and lying down next to me, and then Lily and then Marlene and Rhiannon just looked at us bewildered.

"This is regular in the dorm of Awesomeness and the lone Marauder girl." I stated, laughing.

"You're part of the Marauders? Really? That's cool, James used to talk about them all the time, but now he just talks about… erm… Lily…" I felt awkwardness take over the room as she said that, then the four of us, minus Lily, burst out laughing.

"He talks about Lily?!" Marlene exclaimed, clutching her stomach, while Lils blushed a deep red.

"Shut it, guys, you all know that I WILL NEVER like him back." And with that she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"I bet that they get together some time this year, ten galleons." Mary said, writing it down on the parchment that she took earlier.

"Sometime next year, obviously." Marlene rolled her eyes, and wrote down her bet.

"Nah, seventh year." Me and Rhiannon said together, I smiled at her, and wrote our names down. "I bet even one day they'll get married, and if they have a kid, it's gonna be one loved kid throughout our friends." I put my hand in the middle. "Let's try and get them together." We all put our hands in the middle and threw them in the air. "This is going to be an interesting year."


	3. AN Not good

Hey there to anyone who's reading this. Not like you are, but hey? Why not give it a shot. My granddad was battling cancer for years without knowing it, a few weeks ago he was told. On Wednesday he passed away in a lot of pai, but he's in a better place. I will not update until I have recovered. Sorry.


End file.
